A weilders adolescence
by 5urroundedbyRainbows
Summary: Sora finds a way to quench his thirst until his lovers are found. (( Sorikai mentioning, sora x basically everyone, takes place in kingdom hearts 2))


_Life's not too fun without Riku or Kairi around. I loved them both with every corner of my heart.. Sure I have donald and goofy, _  
_but my connection with those two is a little different.. Me and kairi, and riku.. all decided when we were young- we would_  
_be together forever. as we became older, we all started to become more attracted to eachother, and now together we're all dating._  
_.. It's always been something handling me though, I was the one who always got aroused, like 24/7. they wouldn't mind, _  
_we all were patient with one another, and tended to everybodys needs.. I'm still how I was when we first started it up. _  
_it's actually really emberassing sometimes. Goofy and Donald always ask me whats wrong when I start to fantasize about things,_  
_or have some time to myself for a while to calm myself down. I'm so ashamed to say it, but I've kinda been hitting it off with_  
_some people I've met while traveling to new worlds... first few were fine, but as soon as we got to Herc's world I really couldn't_  
_contain myself.._

_Hercules was such a beautiful guy, he was nice, strong.. He had a great heart. When he was a little down for a while, I felt_  
_i really had to do something to help him.. My heart was telling me to keep supporting him and keep fighting and then things'll_  
_take its course, but- something else was telling me to be alone with him, and that would do it.. something that's been slowing_  
_me down for this entire journey so far.. horomones._  
-

Hercules let himself fall near the edge of the ground which stood above the green body of liquid swirrling and expelling  
an eerie mist. With a ragged sigh he rested his arm over his knee, hanging his head in dismay. A keyblade weilder along with two  
anthropamorphic beings gathered around the sarrowful  
man, looking down at him with gleeful faces. "Well, what did you think?" The keyblade weilder asked. Herc lifted his head to  
look into the weilders shining blue eyes. "S-Sora.." He began. He felt a sense of hope, looking at sora. How his spirit seems  
to have a constant light, and how he's always so motivated to reach his goals. He didn't want to disappoint him with the truth  
of not having enough strength to continue. Looking at the anthropamorphic animals, Donald and Goofy- he only saw the same amount  
of hope. Hercules hesitated- but he couldnt bare to hide it from beings like these three. He let out the truth. "I'm just not into  
it anymore.." The trio appeared to be upset, all sighing heavily at once, but quickly recovered. They stood silent for a moment  
in thought of what to do next. until Sora came up with an idea. He grew a devious smirk at the thought. He reached out his hand  
to hercules, urging him to take it. "I know exactly what you need, Hercules! Come with me!" The pale man seemed a bit puzzled, but  
took his hand. Sora helped hiim off the ground, beginning to head for the door out of the underworld. "Goofy, Donald, you guys  
gotta stay here for a bit." He ordered. "But Sora, the tournament." Goofy exclaimed. Donald added on with an annoyed "Yeah, you  
can't just go somewhere else like this when we've got something important going on! And knowing you, you'll come back when hades  
starts to get impatient." Sora laughed, in attempt to hide his slight feelings of nervousness. "Don't worry you two, this won't  
take too long!" He then led Hercules to the exit.

...  
"everyone's down in the underworld, right? It's so empty up here.." He started. "Yeah. And especially since phil's not around, the  
silence is almost eerie." Hercules replied. Sora laughed in agreement. They entered the small stone building which greeted them in the brighter land,  
closing the doors behind them.  
"Hey, but what are we doing here?" Herc questioned. "I just wanted to talk to you, one on one. I was sensing you needed a little,  
comfort." the brunette smiled. "You and Meg are in a relationship, yes? Has she been treating you right?" Hercules blushed. "wh-what?  
U-uh... Yeah, she's great I guess.." "Has she been givin' it to you the right way?" Sora further asked. "Uhm! well, now that you're  
bringing it up, I don't know if I feel much of a connection with her right now.. She's a beautiful girl, b-but I feel l-less  
attracted to her as of late..." "Hmm. Maybe you're more interested in other people.. Maybe you gotta explore your options a little?"  
Sora asked in a soft tone, lust hinted in his voice. As he raised this question he moved close to hercules, narrowing his eyes.  
Hercules stared into them, feeling as though he was mesmerized. He felt butterflies as he watched soras eyes shine in the dim light  
covering them within the corner they stood in. Hercules held sora, and sora rested his hands upon hercules' chest. The taller male  
noticed sora parted his lips, slightly. Before he knew it he leaned in to kiss sora. As it went on it became more passionate,  
soras entire back being stroked, his hair combed through by the stronger set of hands, hercules' garments being gripped tighter and tighter. The stronger man tilted his head to give  
soras neck rough kisses, occasionally sucking areas lightly. as soon as he reached soras collar bones, gently sucking - a moan slipped from soras mouth.  
Hearing such a sound made hercules finally snap. He lifted sora, who then wrapped his legs around his waist- and slipped his tounge in to collide with  
the brunettes. their kisses became sloppy, The stronger males erection was nearly poking from his skirt. it constantly rubbed onto sora, who only became  
more messy and moaned louder when it did. Soras hair covered most of his face at this point, but hercules still saw how red his face became.  
"F-Fuck.." sora breathed- breaking the kiss. "I want you, hercules.." Hercules proped sora up on the large square rock which sat in front of the trophies.  
He roughly tore down soras pants, but left his shirt on. He continued their kiss, and while doing so slid his hand over soras nipple, playing with it  
through his shirt as he pressed his erection against soras. "A-AH!" Sora's head flung back. He grinded into soras erection, sucked soras collarbone and  
continue to toy with his nipple, giggling faintly. "H-HERCULES, a-ah! F-Fuck me.." Sora hollered. "whats the magic woord~?" Hercules smiled. " PL-PLEASE  
holy shit..." sora cried. "good.." Hercules slowly and carefully removed soras underpants, revealing his erection which sprang out. Hercules slid his panties off  
and pulled sora closer to the edge of the rock. He planted a kiss onto the keyblade wielders lips and groaned in frustration "wish I had some lubrication on me"  
"don't worry" The smaller male smirked, "I know something that should work just fine."


End file.
